Unbreak My Heart
by Neisha
Summary: The breaking of a heart takes moments; un-breaking it takes time. A story told in six 100 word snippets.
1. Shattered

A/N: I want to thank each of you: for your unwavering support, and for your kindness and understanding.

I wish you and yours all the best through the holidays!

*hugs*

This fic was written for the Love Takes Shape Challenge at First Tweak.

Each drabble will be 100 words, and there will be six parts to this story.

I hope you like it.

Neisha

* * *

**Un-break My Heart**

_Summary: The breaking of a heart takes moments... un-breaking it takes time._

* * *

He held her heart, but didn't want it. He cradled her soul in his hands, though he knew nothing of the preciousness of his possession. But Kagome held her tongue, because speaking of it meant admitting her weakness.

In her dreams, it was Inuyasha who held her body. He was the only man she would allow to have intimate knowledge of her flesh, the only being who would hear the passion in her voice, or see wantonness in her behavior.

In her reality, however, he was the half-demon who loved another.

He held her heart, every shattered piece of it...


	2. Unrequited

Un-break My Heart

* * *

For years Kagome lay beneath the cover of the stars, alone to the dreams that sought her. When she woke, her flesh was feverish from Inuyasha's imagined touch, her lips still tingling from his passionate kiss. But she was no longer the only one to know of her desire.

_He'd_ known for months now.

When reality stole through the beauty of her dreams, it was Inuyasha's eyes she woke to- they blazed in the darkness! In his crimson-lined gaze she saw an answering need, suspected his love.

But it was his refusal to accept that love that broke her heart.

* * *

Written for the Love Takes Shape Challenge on lj, coming in at 100 words exactly.


	3. Passing Seasons

Un-break My Heart

* * *

The passing of seasons brought change. They lost companions, Kikyo among them. It was torture seeing Inuyasha so upset, harder still to wipe the teardrops from his face as he mourned - not because of jealousy, but because when _he_ hurt, so did _she_.

Kagome's dreams subsided beneath the strain of Inuyasha's sadness _and_ the newness of welcoming Sesshomaru and his pack into their midst.

She embraced the change by pushing away her loneliness and forcing a smile to welcome their allies. It took time, but eventually life returned to normal, their search for Naraku once again the top priority.

* * *

Written for the Love Takes Shape Challenge at lj.


	4. Broken Will

Un-break My Heart

* * *

Months passed; Kagome's dreams - and Inuyasha's reaction to them – reemerged and intensified.

Moving on silent feet, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, blanket and all, and headed into the forest. She moved against him, muttering his name in her sleep, but didn't wake. He'd fought her draw on him for years and he was tired of pretending that he didn't need her.

Inuyasha was aware of the lingering gaze that glittered like diamonds in the night as he made his way out of camp. Sesshomaru would guard the others in his absence, and he silently thanked the tai-youki for not interfering.

* * *

Written for the Love Takes Shape Challenge at lj.


	5. Quiet Admissions

Un-break My Heart

* * *

Laying Kagome on a square patch of grass, Inuyasha gently nudged her awake. She woke quickly, and he smothered her surprised squeak with a tender kiss. Her eyes widened, her body tensed, and Inuyasha found himself wondering if he'd misunderstood the signals her body had been sending him.

In the next instant she relaxed, her hands tunneling through his hair to pull him closer, her mouth opening beneath his as she welcomed his kiss.

He'd waited so long for this! Pulling away, he took a deep breath and said the words he'd wanted to say for years...

"I love you..."

* * *

Written for the Love Takes Shape Challenge at lj.


	6. Finding Heaven With You

Un-break My Heart

* * *

The next few hours were spent learning Kagome's body. Inuyasha loved her long into the night, his hands caressing her skin as his tongue circled the hardened tip of her breast. When he asked her to stay with him forever, she readily agreed, declaring her love for him as feverishly as he swore his to her.

When they reached their peak together, the sun cresting the horizon, Inuyasha marked Kagome as his own - heart, body and soul. And when the final battle found them, there would be no doubt, to anyone, of the love they held for each other.

* * *

Written for the Love Takes Shape Challenge at lj.

I hope you enjoyed this short fic.

Thank you guys!

Merry Christmas Everyone

*hugs*

Neisha


End file.
